


Rules of engagement

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing a drinking game at a pack party Stiles confesses that he would totally suck Derek Hale's brains out through his dick only to discover that the Alpha's heard him.  With Derek making a huge effort to totally ignore him, Stiles is very surprised when one night a week later his Alpha enters his bedroom asking "Did you mean it?".  </p><p>The only problem is that Stiles has done too much research and he knows of all the weird stuff that's out there that has been linked to werewolf sex and Stiles is very happy being a boy.. not being pregnant and not leaking weird lubricant out of his ass.<br/>What's a guy to do when his wolf wants to take it to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandingStrutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandingStrutts/gifts).



> This one is for LandingStrutts who was disappointed that in one of my fics I gave Derek and Stiles the mpreg option and basically asked why we (writers) couldn't let Stiles be the wonderful perfect boy he is without the optional extras. Which gave me much food for thought. So I didn't forget you because it gave me the spark of an idea and here it is. I really hope you enjoy it LS because it is most sincerely written especially for you and I hope you like a lot of porny bits because I just couldn't seem to stop. :D
> 
> Just taking a break from "The first time" which I've been working on pretty much non-stop.
> 
> 21/06/2017 - A big thank you to the wonderful Maryjinnyjackson who has started translating this fic on Wattpad into Italian and has posted the first part (see the link below).
> 
> A 2 chapter one shot.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

[Maryjinnyjackson's translation to Italian](http://w.tt/2rUBCBS)

 

Stiles rests his hot forehead against the cool mirror listening to an increasingly desperate Derek outside his bathroom door demanding to be let in.  How did they even get to this point he wonders?  Oh yeah, it’s because he couldn’t keep his big mouth closed when he said he would totally blow Derek.

 

Hard to believe that was nearly three weeks ago.  It was all because of a stupid drinking game that he’d been stupid enough to play with his stupid packmates, because he was stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

Deciding to take a break from the mayhem that seems to gravitate to Beacon Hills and particularly the Hale/McCall pack on an all too regular basis, Lydia decides to host, what she calls a little soiree at her house while her parents are out of town.  The rest of the pack simply thinks it’s a good excuse to cut loose and indulge.  Music, lots of food for hungry wolves and plenty to drink has put them all in a good mood.  A very good mood.

 

So while normal alcohol does nothing for a werewolf, jello shots mixed with alcohol and a pinch of wolfsbane does everything, stripping away inhibitions.  Which leads to drinking games.   The more they consume the more creative they get until they come up almost inevitably with the ‘turn’ game.

 

The rules are simple you have to write down the name of who you would turn gay or straight for as the case may be.  Then everyone flips their sheets of paper over to reveal the name like they were scoring at a diving competition.  You can’t have the same person as someone else and you can’t keep picking the same one over and over.  Nominate an uncontested name and you get one jello shot, if you pass or have the same name as someone else you both have to have two shots.  They make up categories and start with movie stars.

 

Of course, he and Isaac have both written Hugh Jackman down and shit he knew he should’ve picked someone else ‘cause they’d gone in a group to see the latest X-men movie not that long ago.  Sucking it up, Stiles reaches out for the little shooters of alcoholic jello, slurps them down noisily.  Isaac’s grabbed two from the silver tray that distinguishes the wolfsbane laced ones, Lydia is known for her sense of irony for good reason.

 

Scott’s took a bit of working out ‘cause he didn’t know the guy’s name, but they all knew who it was from that film with Buffy in it when she was a right bitch.  A couple of months ago, it was Lydia’s turn to choose the movies for the pack movie night.  Her choices seemed to follow a theme and were surprisingly enjoyed by all the pack ‘Cruel Intentions’, ‘Mean girls’ and Stiles’ personal favourite ‘Heathers’.  That Lydia looked at Kathryn Merteuil as her personal idol/role model somehow made a whole lot of sense to Stiles, although he suspects that Lydia is too smart to ever come unstuck in the same way.

 

Anyway it obviously made an impact on Scott.  They manage to work out it’s Ryan Phillippe.  Stiles for a change manages to hold his tongue and doesn’t say it out loud, but he kinda thinks the actor looks a bit like Isaac, and wouldn’t that just freak Scott and Isaac out no end or maybe not because he’s picking up on a vibe around the two of them tonight.  They’re both pretty chilled out and can’t seem to stop following each other with their eyes.

 

He smirks, knowing it’s going to look goofy because it feels too big, too wide just too much not to.  The alcohol’s doing a hell of a job on him.  And he likes it.  This wild, loose feeling.

 

He’s kinda surprised by some of the girl’s choices.  Lydia had Michelle Rodriguez, the chopper pilot from Avatar, which makes his mind boggle thinking about who would lead in the bedroom in that pairing.  Erica had Reese Witherspoon which is sweet and gentle and totally unexpected in his Catwoman.  Allison had chosen Daphne from Scooby Doo which caused a huge argument whether animated characters were allowed. 

 

It was eventually decided that no they weren’t and Allison was penalised with three jello shots.  Stiles had thought it was a pretty cool choice though, ‘cause if it had been allowed he so would pick ‘Puss-in-boots’ from Shrek with Antonio Bandera’s chocolatey voice.  Yum.  Could you turn gay for a cat?  He couldn’t think why not.

 

Too bad Cora’s out of town with the school Debate Team, which amazes him seeing as she more often than not uses physical violence or the threat of it to get her way, he can’t imagine her being successful verbally as well.  He would’ve loved to known who she would’ve selected.

 

Boyd went with the guy from “Castle”, which was one Stiles would never have guessed.  Although, Boyd’s so serious most of the time that choosing someone with a sense of humour was almost a case of opposites attract which kinda matched Erica’s choice.  So did that mean Erica and Boyd were perfect together, yeah he kinda thought so. 

 

Jackson wanted to be a douche and argue that he wasn’t really a movie star until Stiles pointed out that Nathan Fillion had been in ‘Serenity’ and ‘Dracula 2000’ and they were movies weren’t they?  It shut him up anyway.  Stiles 1  -  Jackson 0.

 

Jackson for all his snark picked Chris Hemsworth.  Was Jackson saying that he wanted someone who could pick him up and carry him around under his arm??  He can’t help snorting in laughter as that image enters his brain earning him a killing look from the other boy.

 

The next round was tv stars and Stiles only had to shoot one shot because he chose Jensen Ackles from ‘Supernatural’.  It was quite an obvious choice for him.  It was the green eyes.  They just did it for him.  Not that he was thinking about anyone else with green eyes, no wolves who hadn’t shown up yet, because they were doing the final night patrol through the woods to allow the rest of them to party because that’s the kinda guy he is.  No, no one he knew at all. 

 

He giggled.  Then giggled again, because he was giggling.  He was so mellow it was lucky he didn’t drift into a fuckin’ coma.

 

The others got quickly bored and upped the ante by making it who would you turn gay for with people that you know.  Which then degenerated into who would you have oral sex with? So Stiles lay sprawled over an armchair, legs draped over the arm and his head tipped back across the other, his eyes closed and just let the spinning room effect take him over.  His head was going round and round and if he tilted it this way.. woah.. it would reverse and go anti-clockwise.

 

“Stiles.. Stiles it’s your turn.. who would you give a blow job too out of all the people you know?”  Lydia’s calling out to him and Stiles who’s been in his spinning world and not paying much attention to the room and who’s in it doesn’t even have to think about it.

 

“Too easy.. Derek.. yep Derek ‘my abs were made for licking’ Hale.. no contest..”  He can hear his voice slurring and that just makes him giggle again because he sounds sooooo funny.. like he’s been put in slow mo.

 

“Really..”  There’s something in Lydia’s voice that if he’d been fully in control of all his faculties would’ve clued him into the fact that there was something not quite right, but he wasn’t.. he was drunk.. off his face.. pissed.. hammered.. you name it and that was what he was.  “You mean you’d put Derek’s cock in your mouth and..”

 

There was giggling in the background and again that should’ve set off warning bells in his head, but.. 17 and drunk..

 

“Yep.. I’d suck his brains out through his dick, Lyds..”  Which was easy to promise when you knew it was never gonna happen.  Plus there was that whole sex with a supernatural creature issue, because in a lot of research he’d done human/supe pairings tended not to favour the human member of the partnership with weird ass shit happening to them.  Behind his closed eyelids he registers that a shadow has fallen across his face.

 

“Stiles..”  That sounded exactly like Der.. oh crap..  Stiles manages to open one eye and look blearily at the man who stands above him and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s looking upside down at him, but Derek has this expression on his face.. sort of pained.

 

“Hey Derek.. so I suppose you heard all of that.. huh??”  Stiles is just too chill to let it get to him too much because what’s the worst that could happen right?   Apparently the worst is that Derek gives him a look which he can’t interpret, because it seems to be focused on his.. mouth and doesn’t that just make his belly flutter wildly or is that all the jello he’s imbibed talking. 

 

Derek turns around to walk out and Stiles feels suddenly ill and more clear headed than he had the instant before.  Struggling to get up from the big cushy chair which keeps trying to suck him back down into its soft plump cushions he manages to stand.. then sway.. then stagger.. then stand some more. 

 

“Derek..”  He calls after the broad back that’s disappearing round the corner and he can hear the front door opening and closing.  Well shit..

 

He rubs his hand through his hair and looks around the room.  Allison’s passed out stretched along the couch, head pillowed by Scott’s thigh, his hand strokes through her long brunette hair. Isaac sits on the armrest of the couch next to where Scott is sitting, looking down at him and there’s something about the way he’s hovering over him, his hand resting on the back of the couch behind Stiles’ best friend’s dark head.  Isaac’s leaning down, almost straining towards him, and Scott’s neck is a long line as he stretches up as they talk softly to each other.  It gives credence to the idea that there is definitely something going on between those two.

 

Erica is straddling Boyd’s lap on the other couch and they’ve got their faces pressed close together, foreheads resting against each others.. not kissing.. just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing the same air.  It makes Stiles’ chest feel tight and achy to look at.. he’s not jealous.. not really, but they should seriously get a room if they’re gonna do shit like that in front of everyone.. Particularly, single teenage virgins.

 

Lydia and Jackson are sprawled all over some massive floor cushions and Lydia’s watching him thoughtfully whereas, Jackass.. ahem.. Jackson Whittemore has the biggest smirk on his face that Stiles’ has ever seen and he’s directing it at Stiles.  Fuck.

 

“Not cool.. Lyds.. not cool..”  Stiles stumbles backwards, thankfully the armchair is still behind him as he collapses back into it.

 

“Don’t call me Lyds.. you’ll thank me later.”  She says cryptically.

 

 

A week later and he doesn’t think he’ll be thanking Lydia anytime soon.  He’d decided to do what every other normal red blooded man does when potential embarrassing as-all-shit hits the fan.. he ignores it and hopes it goes away.

 

Stiles goes to school, does his homework, does his chores at home and cooks meals for his Dad when he comes home after increasingly longer days.  The PD’s been hit hard with the deaths of a number of officers over the past 18 months or so and his Dad’s struggling to replace them because word gets around and all the bad juju that’s been happening in Beacon Hills is not conducive to getting new recruits. 

 

So he keeps busy and he tries not to think about Derek walking out of the party because of what he heard.. was he really so disgusted that he couldn’t stay?

 

He goes to the weekly pack meeting and the couple of training sessions that Derek organizes in the woodlands that surrounds the burnt out remains of the Hale family home. 

 

When nothing’s said he thinks he’s dealing okay by ignoring it and that he and Derek are handling it very maturely.. After the pack meeting when Derek only says ‘Hey’ and ‘Bye’ to him during the entire three and a half hours, does it suddenly dawn on him that Derek’s actually ignoring **_him_** , not the fact that Stiles has a runaway mouth that says wildly inappropriate stuff on occasion like.. sucking a certain Alpha’s brain out via his dick. 

 

Derek’s actually ignoring him.  Stiles.  The person.. the body.. that stands on two legs and waves two arms around sometimes like pinwheels because he doesn’t so much as walk a lot of the time as attempt to swim through gravity, arms flailing and legs sliding and jerking beneath him.

 

So he decides to do what he least wanted to and confront Derek.  Clear the air.. swab the decks clean so to speak.  There’s a couple of times during the course of the last training session for the week that Stiles thinks he can feel Derek’s eyes on him, but whenever he glances over Derek’s always occupied with something or someone. 

 

Derek’s always been demanding in their training sessions in the past, this one he seems to be on a personal mission to drive them all to the breaking point, himself included.  The pack is confused Stiles can sense it.. what have they done to have their Alpha punish them like this?  Scott tries to speak to him, get him to ease up and he just growls, red eyes burning in the twilight.

 

“When we’ve got hunters or some other thing chasing our asses.. wanting to bring us down and rip out our throats will you be glad we eased up?”

 

Scott’s eyes flare red but he manages to push it back down because he and Derek are meant to be like Co-captains.. or rather co-Alphas of the pack.  Easier said than done sometimes but Scott had agreed to defer to Derek in certain areas, training being one of them.

 

At the end of the session which sees him flushed and sweaty, because he’s been doing stamina training with Erica which involves a lot of cross-country running, Stiles steps onto the porch where Derek’s thrusting his empty water bottle and the sweat stained t-shirt he’d changed out of into a black sports bag.  The others gradually call out their exhausted goodbyes until it’s just the two of them standing in the shadows. 

 

“Did you want something?”  Derek obviously realises with Stiles hovering unsure of where to begin that he’d better start the conversational ball rolling and isn’t that saying something, that Stiles is struggling with words.

 

“Derek.. I.. uhm.. about the other night..”  He runs his fingers around the neck of his t-shirt and tugs it down at the front letting the early evening air cool his heated skin, the faintest of breezes blows across his collarbones as it carries across the porch to where the other man stands. 

 

“You were drunk Stiles I get it.. you didn’t mean it.. right?”  Derek’s head lifts and his nostrils flare momentarily as he watches the younger man so intently, his eyes flickering over his hot face and sweat dampened hair.  Stiles licks his upper lip where he can feel beads of sweat have formed.  Derek’s eyes follow the movement with laser-like focus and darken.  It makes Stiles shift uneasily, moving on the balls of his feet, from side to side.

 

“No.. I mean yes.. look I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  Stiles watches as Derek tugs the zipper on the bag closed.  For the first time he notices that Derek has dark circles under his eyes.. he seems more worn than usual.

 

“What you mean anymore awkward than they already are?”  Derek huffs out in a low tone.

 

“Derek.. are you alright?  You look exhausted.”  Stiles lifts his hand unconsciously almost like he’s going to swipe his finger under the other man’s eyes, try and soothe what almost looks like bruising there.  Derek jerks his head back and gives Stiles a look that he can’t decipher, just knows it makes his stomach clench.

 

“I’m fine Stiles.  Just forget about it okay.  We’re good.. now come on I want to get home.. I’ll follow you out okay..”  He turns and walks down the steps towards his Camaro, opens the car door and looks back obviously waiting for Stiles to move. 

 

He grabs his backpack, keys and dismay and walks to his Jeep.

 

“I’ll see you then..”  Stiles begins, only to flinch as Derek slams the car door closed and starts the engine without saying another word.

 

Stiles feels sick to his stomach.  What has he done?  He didn’t realise just how much he’d started to rely on the closer relationship he’d been building with Derek.  Relationship not friendship he reminds himself.  Still it hurt that in a drunken state he’d obviously ruined whatever there had been between them. 

 

Two nights later he’s sitting at his desk, flicking through some research he’s been doing online about ‘Turnskins’ -shifters who can change not only into animals but can alter their own appearance at will.  How cool would that be to be able to be whoever you wanted?  Maybe Derek would like him more if he was good looking or a woman..  He shakes his head.  No.  He is who he is and that’s Stiles Stilinski.. male.. 17 year old high school student.. human pack member and regretfully still virginal.

 

The sound of his window being lifted up makes him jerk around, but he relaxes marginally as he realises it’s Derek sliding into his room like a black shadow emerging from the night.  The black leather jacket is a dead giveaway.  Swivelling in his chair he watches as the older man moves closer, conscious that he’s dressed in only an old band t-shirt his Dad was going to chuck out and cotton sleep pants.

 

“Hey Derek.. how are.. Jesus Christ.. you look fucking awful man..”  Stiles starts to get up out of his seat, because Derek really does look like death.  His face is white and the dark circles under his eyes look even more bruised than the other day.  Derek holds up his hand and motions him to sit back down.  Stiles can’t take his eyes off him worried that he’s gonna keel over any minute now.

 

“Shit.. is everyone okay?”  Stiles can feel panic start to rise as he looks at the other man’s face.  Normally, always handsome beyond all reckoning, tonight he just looks shattered.

 

“Yes.. yes.  They’re all okay.  Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is hoarse and he stops and simply looks at Stiles and there’s something in his eyes.. something that’s begging for understanding before he continues.  “Did you mean it?”

 

“What?”  Stiles can feel his forehead furrow.  “Did I mean what?”

 

Derek’s eyes darken, pupils widening until there is only a thin circle of green surrounding it.

 

“That night at the party.. did you mean it?”  Derek’s looking at him and Stiles can see that his nostrils are flaring slightly and his hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides.  He looks like he’s right on the edge.  The edge of what Stiles isn’t completely sure.. he knows what it sounds like.. knows what he wants it to sound like.. but is it?  Does he dare?  Faint heart never won fair werewolf.. or something to that effect.

 

“When I said I would blow you?”  He gulps noisily and swallows hard, his throat not working properly at all.

 

Derek hisses like he’s been burnt, takes a step towards Stiles before stopping.  He nods his head jerkily.

 

Stiles mentally tries to brace himself if this goes unbelievably, terribly wrong it’s not going to be pretty and he’ll lose someone that the past week of being apart and separate from has shown him how much he’s come to mean to him. 

 

Gets to his feet and clasps one hand around the opposite wrist to try and anchor himself, not show how much he’s actually trembling.  He looks Derek in the eye trying to convey everything that he’s about to say in his expression as well that it’s more than about just getting off, at least to Stiles it is and he remembers that moment at the party with Boyd and Erica just looking into each other’s eyes.. and that’s what he wants.  He’s not even sure if Derek’s capable of that type of intimacy not with his unfortunate track record, but.. how can he not try and find out?

 

“Yes I meant it.”  He watches as Derek closes his eyes and tips his head back slightly in what could almost be considered a prayer of relief as he sways before him.  When he opens them again they’re red and blazing down at him, his lips are parted as he breathes fast and sharp.  Derek’s broad chest is heaving beneath his jacket, moving in and out with each rapid breath.

 

“I tried to stay away.. you’re only 17 and I.. I’m too broken.. for someone like you.. someone who has a future full of possibilities.. you can do anything Stiles.. anything you set your mind to.. I know you can.  I can’t go on though.. not like this.. I need you.”  He hangs his head despairingly, shaking his head in seeming disbelief at his own weakness.

 

“Stiles.. please..”  Derek’s voice is low and pleading, he lifts his head to look Stiles in the eyes.  “I’ve not been able to sleep.. not since.. that night.  I close my eyes and I.. all I can see is your mouth and I need it.. I want it so bad..”  He reaches down and lifts up the bottom of the Henley he’s wearing so Stiles can see the huge bulge that tents out the front of his jeans.  “I.. it won’t go away.. doesn’t matter what I do.”

 

Stiles can feel his jaw literally drop so far that his chin is getting carpet burn.  He so did not expect this.  He so did not expect this at all.  His gut aches and his groin burns as he can feel his own cock swell and press against the front of his sleep pants and he’s hard.. so hard that it’s painful and good all at the same time.  He swallows past the lump that seems to have formed in his throat with great difficulty, his mouth filling with saliva, he so wants to get his mouth on Derek, wants to make it good for him.. ease some of the pained tension this constant erection has obviously given him.

 

“All right.. it’s okay..”  He soothes.  “Take off your jacket.”

 

Derek’s breathing is hitching wildly and he frantically paws at the leather that’s seemingly determined to bind to him forever.  Stiles is stunned at the realisation, Derek wants him.  Wants him desperately and that is what allows Stiles to stay calm and to take control in a manner that belies all that the Doctors he’s seen have told him over the years and all the Adderall that he’s been prescribed.

 

He places his hand gently on Derek’s arm and it makes the other man go still, even though Stiles can feel how wired he is.  Derek’s body is practically buzzing with repressed need and the knowledge that it’s about to be satisified.

 

“Let me.”  He moves behind Derek and slides his hands over the broad shoulders, enjoying the texture of the leather beneath his palms, the heavy musculature that it contains.  Fingers hook into the lapels and tug, his short nails scrape against the tender skin of Derek’s neck as Stiles drags the jacket over his shoulders and down his arms, Derek moans softly. 

 

Stiles holds it in his hands and looks at the back of Derek’s neck.  The nape looks so vulnerable and he can just make out the tips of his ears are flushed pink and he finds it so adorable that he wants to kiss them.  Derek looks back at him and it shakes Stiles out of his reverie.

 

“Sit down on the bed.”  Stiles folds Derek’s leather jacket and neatly drapes it over the back of his study chair.

 

When he turns back he can see that Derek’s sitting on the very edge of his bed.  His cheeks are no longer white, they are flushed and he looks definitely more healthy than he did fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Before we go on.. there’s just something I need to ask.. uhm about being safe and I.. I..”  Stiles has read heaps on the internet about werewolves and there is admittedly some freaky ass stuff circulating out there, enough that he needs to know for sure.

 

“Wolves can’t catch diseases like humans can.. and I know you haven’t.. I know you’re still a virgin Stiles.”  His eyes burn hotter as he says the words.  They flicker over him from head to toe, lingering on his groin where he knows the outline of his blood heavy cock will show very prominently against the light cotton material of his sleep pants.

 

“If I swallow..”  Stiles begins and Derek’s whole body jerks and his breathing sounds louder, harsher.  “If I swallow it’s not going to change me right.. in any way?”

 

“No.  You’ll remain human.”  Derek sounds as if he’s being strangled. 

 

“I’ll remain a human boy.”  Stiles repeats.  He can see the confusion cross Derek’s face, his brows drawing in and forming a furrow in between the two brows.

 

“What.. yeah.. of course.” 

 

It’s not entirely what he wanted to ask, but it would do for now.  He’s pretty sure if there were anything freaky to happen Derek would tell him.  He looks down at the other man who’s sitting on the edge of his bed, hands fisted into the covers and one leg bouncing up and down.. fast. 

 

Something deep inside Stiles’ aches for the other man.. he’s so wound up.. tighter than any spring and it’s all because of him.. Stiles Stilinski has brought Derek Hale to the edge of desperation.  A whole of body shiver racks through him and he thinks it didn’t take much for Derek to bring him to that same edge as well.  So here they were looking into an abyss of the unknown, of what this will do to them both.. Stiles can only hope for the best and he leaps.

 

He kneels down between Derek’s legs and places one hand on top of his thigh to still the bouncing jerky motion.  Strokes his fingers lightly over the taut muscle he can feel underneath the denim.  When he looks back up and into Derek’s face there is some emotion there that he can’t name.  Derek moves his hand and puts it on top of Stiles’ where it still rests on his thigh, he squeezes it lightly.

 

“Thank you.”  He whispers hoarsely.  His head moving closer as though he’s going to kiss him and Stiles doesn’t know how he could ever cope with that, if this ends up being a one off thing those lips would be ones he would see nearly every day and never be able to kiss again.  It would be too painful. 

 

He lifts his hand and presses two fingers against the wide stern mouth and just looks into Derek’s eyes trying to convey everything he’s feeling to the other man and he thinks he gets it when he nods and presses light kisses to the fingertips at his mouth.

 

Heat washes over Stiles and he can feel his face burning and knows he must be red-faced.  He places a hand on each thigh either side of his hips and just runs his palms back and forth savouring the feel of the hard muscle beneath his hands twitching.  He lets his thumbs slide down and stroke across Derek’s inner thighs and he can feel how much he’s enjoying this with every twitch, every sigh and every tilt of his hips.   He drags his thumbs up to the creaseline of where his thighs join his torso.  Lightly brushes against what he knows would be where Derek’s sac is being cupped by his jeans.

 

“Stiles.” It’s a hushed groan of almost disbelief that Stiles is touching him.

 

He can’t help himself and he lurches forward and wraps his arms around the wolf, pressing his head low to his chest and just feels him, savours the life that courses so powerfully through Derek’s body.  The thunder of his heartbeat under his ear.  His warmth soaking into him and when he feels Derek’s arms slide around him and hold him tight, he can’t breathe it’s so good.  They have faced death together too many times to count and saved each other when no one else could. 

 

Stiles wants to feel alive.. to fully live this moment with Derek in the now, to embrace this life that they’ve often fought so hard for.. to find pleasure in each other and know that whatever comes they will always be there for one another.  He struggles to keep it together when he feels Derek brush a light kiss against his hair.

 

Pulling back, Stiles sits on his heels and looks into Derek’s eyes as he hooks his fingers into the bottom of his worn ‘Aerosmith’ t-shirt and slowly raises it over his head. 

 

“Stiles.. you’re so beautiful..’  The sincerity in Derek’s voice is unmistakeable and Stiles isn’t going to deny the pleasure that those simple words bring him and he smiles shyly at the man before him.  He pushes weakly at the hem of Derek’s shirt and is awestruck when Derek simply rips his own shirt off carelessly and he hears seams pulling apart and the rasp of fabric tearing to reveal the most perfect body that Stiles has ever seen in his life. 

 

Yes, he’s seen it before, but not this close, not where he could just reach out and touch and know that he wouldn’t lose a limb for doing so.  It sets him to trembling that he’s about to see a part of Derek that he’s never seen before, hadn’t even dreamt it would be possible and he can’t wait.

 

“Derek.. I’ve gotta see you.. gotta see all of you..”  His trembling fingers fumble at Derek’s belt buckle and the way his stomach muscles twitch wildly as Stiles’ hands tug and pull awkwardly at the belt makes his mouth water and he lowers his head and presses a kiss just below his belly button.

 

“Fuck.. Stiles..”  Derek moans wildly and his hands frantically push Stiles’ out of the way as he rips and pulls at his belt until it’s undone and then he’s yanking at the button of his jeans not caring when it pops off in his haste.  The rasp of the zipper being pulled down sounds especially loud as they both hold their breath.

 

Derek starts to growl, it’s low and heated as Stiles parts his fly wide open and moans softly in appreciation, thanking God that Derek’s gone commando.  Derek’s cock is a thing of beauty.  Long, thick and with a tapered head mostly covered by the stretch of foreskin that parts enough to reveal the pouty slit that bubbles with precome.   It arcs upwards and comes to rest naturally on his abdomen the head just millimetres shy of his belly button.

 

“Look at you.. Derek you are so beautiful..”  Stiles can barely drag his eyes away from the bright red flushed cock that pokes out from where his jeans are pushed down and gaping, he follows the ripple of hard abdomen up to the flat planes of his pecs.  From here he can see a hot flush staining Derek’s chest and it flows up his throat to stripe across his high cheekbones wrapping around and the tips of his ears are glowing like embers in a fire.

 

Derek rocks his hips at the look.  “Please..”  He murmurs.

 

Stiles wraps his hand around the base of Derek’s cock and the older man’s gasp of pleasure is such a sweet sound to his ears that he can’t help himself and bends down to press a delicate kiss on the head.  Derek’s cock throbs in his grasp and he can feel it move and flex, almost a living independent part of the other man. 

 

“Stiles need your mouth.. put my cock in your mouth baby.. come on suck me.. suck me..”  Stiles blinks, he has never been more turned on in his life and it’s all because of the way Derek’s talking to him, he’s begging.. cajoling and commanding that Stiles suck his cock.  A prickling heat surges through his nervous system, sending rippling waves of goosebumps over every inch of him starting at his scalp and making its way down to his toes.

 

He’s not done this before, either as the giver or receiver and a momentary qualm grips his belly tight and ties it into knots.  What if he doesn’t do it right?  What if.. what if he blows at blow jobs?  Derek seems to sense that he’s so very unsure and lifts his hand and cups his jaw, fiery red eyes look into his.

 

“It’s all right.  Whatever you do.. it will be good.. more than good.  Please Stiles.. I need you..”  The last is said in a whisper and Stiles can feel the truth in the words.  Yes, Derek needs him and it propels him into action.

 

Sliding one arm around Derek’s hips he lets the fingers on that hand brush and stroke the hot skin at the base of Derek’s spine.  It makes him arch upwards and Stiles barely has to move his head before his mouth is brushing back and forth over the burning tip of Derek’s cock.  He lets his tongue slowly slide out between his lips and lets the tip probe the folds of skin that surround the slit.  He can taste the tang of Derek’s precome.  It’s slightly salty with an underlying bitterness that’s not unpleasant.. just different.

 

He pushes harder with his tongue letting it slide under the protective cowl of foreskin and rub gently at the hidden head buried within.  Derek whimpers and reaches down and grabs Stiles’ hand at the base, shows him how to gently drag the foreskin back and reveal the fat glistening head.  It’s so flushed and swollen with blood that it looks borderline purple.  He kisses the tip again and lets his lips part and Derek’s flexing his hips, enough that the head pushes in tightly almost with a pop and they both freeze.

 

Stiles is overwhelmed with the taste and texture of Derek’s cock, albeit only the head, in his mouth.  It fills it with heat and slick, a burst of precome has him flicking his tongue around chasing the taste that bursts across his taste buds and he can feel Derek tremble.  The flesh itself is slightly spongy but with an underlying hardness and rigidity that feels like iron.

 

“God.. Stiles your mouth.. your mouth..” Derek groans the words and he wraps one arm around Stiles back and with the other over his shoulder and gently cups the back of Stiles’ head.  Not pressing just letting his hand support the other man, his claws scrape against Stiles’ scalp and it sends tingles down his spine.  Derek drops his head, hunching over and Stiles feels like he’s in a safe cocoon.. held within the strong arms of his Alpha.. sheltered from whatever may come for them. 

 

Derek’s head is just above his and he starts to whisper so softly that Stiles can barely hear it.

 

“That’s it.. move up and down.. so hot.. so wet.. ‘s good..”  Stiles listens and starts to follow Derek’s commands and he feels a hot wave of pleasure rush through him at the authority and control that the other man wields over him.  Enjoys the feeling of letting go and having Derek guide him and he bobs his head up and down letting the thick cock slide over his tongue. 

 

“Yes.. now suck baby.. suck it like you love it.. God yeah like that.. like that..”

 

Stiles moans because he does love it.. the taste.. the feel.. the heat that surges into his mouth and presses against his throat almost making him gag, but even that feels good knowing that Derek’s losing control.  He can feel Derek’s thighs tense and release over and over against his sides as he flexes his pelvis, so that beautiful cock can slide back and forth in Stiles’ mouth over and over.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. ‘s good.. so good..”  He tilts his head to look up at the other man and pulls his mouth off with a loud slick pop.  Derek’s eyes watch him with a heated intensity that sends the blood racing through his body, heart pounding and cock throbbing.  He licks a long stripe up the underside of the thick shaft and flutters his tongue against the little piece of tissue at the base of the head before swirling his tongue around and around before flicking that nerve laden too sensitive area.  If anything Derek’s cock hardens even further and he’s panting and groaning harshly.

 

“Fuck.. fuck..”  Stiles moves his hand in time with his mouth and he’s bobbing up and down faster and Derek’s moaning loudly his hand splayed across Stiles’ back gripping on tight, his claws scraping lightly sending fireworks shooting down Stiles’ spine.  Derek tugs lightly on Stiles’ hair that at some point he’s raked his fingers through and Stiles pulls back but lets the tip rest on his bottom lip.

 

“Stiles..’m gonna come.. if you don’t want..”  Derek growls hotly as Stiles simply slides his mouth back over his head and starts to suck with more intensity, rubbing and flicking with his tongue enjoying the noises that Derek can’t hold back.  His hips are punching upward harder and faster. 

 

Before Stiles knows what’s happening Derek’s surging upwards and is standing in front of him, so close he has to shuffle back slightly on his knees his head level with Derek’s thick glistening cock.  His hands have dropped away from Derek’s body and he places them on the thickly muscled thighs in front of him before letting them slide around to just below the crease where his ass meets the top of the back of his thighs.

 

Derek’s grabbed hold of his cock and is stroking with a hard urgency that lets Stiles know he’s right on the brink. 

 

“Open your mouth baby.. stick out your tongue.. cause.. fuck.. Stiles I’m coming.. coming all for you..”  Stiles opens his mouth wide and lets his tongue push out just in time as Derek roars, eyes on fire and his cock starts to pulse and jerk as he aims it at Stiles open mouth.  Hot stripes of come pulse out and land on his tongue and he drags it back in and swallows, the taste bursts salty across his tongue, loves the feel of hot slick spurting across his mouth, chin and chest. 

 

Derek’s still pumping and Stiles opens and swallows repeatedly before Derek pushes forward and slides his cock back into his mouth.  Stiles can only groan around it loving the feeling of the pulsing jerks it gives as Derek pumps the last of his come directly into his mouth and down his throat.  He squeezes Derek’s ass and presses him forward driving his cock deeper into his mouth swallowing down the last pulses that ripple from root to tip of Derek’s cock.

 

“Dear God.. heaven help me.. that was the hottest..”  Derek’s gasping for air.  His hands caress through Stiles’ hair and run down to cup his jaw and stroke against the scattering of milk chocolate moles. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.. covered in my come.. ugghhh God..”  Stiles can see Derek’s abdomen muscles clench tight and moans as he tastes some more drops spatter into his mouth.  Derek’s  talked himself into a secondary mini orgasm, his cock jerking feebly in Stiles mouth.

 

Stiles keeps suckling as he drops his hands towards his own poor neglected cock and drags the waistband of his pants down his thighs and cups his balls with one hand and strokes the shaft with the other.  He’s so aching and ready to come.. so ready that it doesn’t take more than a few swift strokes of his cock and a gentle roll of his balls through his long fingers and he’s coming. 

 

Eyes screwed up tight, breathing hard through his nose.  Catches it in his hands, shivering as shockwaves surge through him, his mouth gapes slightly slack with the intense feelings of pleasure.  Derek’s softening cock slips out of his mouth and Stiles whimpers and searches for it blindly nuzzling into Derek’s pubic hair surprised at how soft it feels, how indecently good he smells there.

 

Derek’s whole body is trembling and he sits down heavily as though his legs can’t support him any longer.  He pets and smoothes Stiles’ head as the younger man droops wearily against his legs.  Stiles wipes his come-laden hand against the sheet off his bed.  Feels his eyes start to close as exhaustion threatens to overtake him.  Jerks awake, arms flailing in the air as Derek lifts him up onto the bed.  He curls on his side and watches through hooded eyes as the older man disappears from the bedroom and hears the taps run in the nearby bathroom before closing them again.

 

The mattress dips beside him and Derek’s lying on his side looking down at him, head propped up on one hand the other holds a washcloth.  He gently wipes all the fluids that cover Stiles from groin up to his chest and neck.  He’s brought a towel as well and pats him dry before dragging his pants back up and then the bed covers over his rapidly cooling body.  He lies on top of the covers facing Stiles and there is a looseness to him now.. a release of a tension that had been so great that every muscle.. every tendon had been constantly taut.

 

With their heads on the pillows they simply look into each other’s eyes.. liquid amber and ones that contain too many colours that defy labelling and the closest Stiles can come to is mercurial green.   He can feel himself being drawn into and drowning in emotions that he daren’t look at too closely, he wants to believe that what he sees in Derek’s eyes are an honest reflection of his. 

 

They never spoke about what would happen tomorrow or if this was a one off or even if it was the start of.. of something.  He can’t allow himself to lower his guard or risk his heart being shattered into so many millions of pieces.  He sighs softly as he acknowledges that if he let him, Derek has the power to do that to him.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice breaks.  “Stiles.. you are so beautiful.. always thought you were.. but tonight.. I can’t breathe when I look at you.. you’re so..”  Derek shakes his head in bewilderment.  His eyes trace every inch of Stiles’ face he can almost feel it like a touch, brushing against his skin.

 

Derek lifts his hand and cups his face, it’s warm and the callouses that Derek wears from hard work and combat feel slightly rough and catch on his skin.  He can’t help himself and turns his face slightly so he’s nuzzling into his palm and inhales deeply drawing in the scent of the man into his lungs.  Lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles wants to say so much.. that this meant more to him than a quickie or getting off and he’s so desperate to know what Derek thinks and feels about it all which warns him maybe he’s too invested in this already.  He’s putting himself on the line for a brutal shock of reality if he’s not careful.

 

Maybe Derek knows that he’s torn and uncertain about it all.  He leans forward, those ridiculous eyebrows rising slightly as he intently looks into Stiles’ face.

 

“It’s alright.. we’re okay.. aren’t we?”  There’s a shy almost hesitant note to his whisper.  Stiles can only nod and then he doesn’t mean for it to happen.. honestly, it just feels instinctive to push forward and rest his head on Derek’s chest and throw an arm around him and just hold him close.  Hug him like he’s so often wished he could.. if he didn’t take advantage of this moment now he’d just regret it later.

 

For the briefest moment it’s almost like Derek doesn’t know what to do and then he’s wrapping his arms around Stiles, holding him and Stiles feels a weight on the top of his head and realises that Derek’s tilted his face and is pressing his cheek against his hair.  The small puffs of air that stir through it, is strangely comforting and with the warmth and safety he feels it’s all too easy to let his eyes close.. all too easy to listen to the rhythm of a strong heartbeat and Stiles drifts off to sleep.

 

In the morning when he wakes up to his Dad knocking on his door telling him it’s time to get up Derek is gone, but Stiles can see the outline of where he slept on the cover and the shape of his head in the dent in the pillow.  He places his hand on the cover and.. it’s still warm and he can’t help but smile.

 

He slept with Derek Hale last night.  All night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitting the shower that morning Stiles scrubbed and washed and scrubbed some more.  He didn’t think it would help really but who knew.. maybe if he was lucky the rest of the pack would come down with some sort of weird-ass werewolf cold and flu and wouldn’t be able to detect.. well whatever they could possibly detect.

 

When he went to get changed though he found Derek had left him a note in his underwear drawer, page torn from his notebook, presumably so his Dad wouldn’t see it if he happened to come into the bedroom.

 

‘Stiles – diluted wolfsbane on your pulsepoints will help mask any scent that a werewolf would normally be able to pick up.  D.’

 

God how he loved that man.. his fingers unconsciously tighten and crumple the note.  Did he love him?  How did you know?  Was it wanting to be with them all the time?  Not just for sex.  Listening to them talk, sitting quietly with them.. just being in their presence and finding comfort in it.  If it was any or all of those.. he was in serious trouble.

 

Luckily, he keeps a stash of wolfsbane and mountain ash in his closet.  Diluting some down with water he spreads it over his wrists, the insides of his elbows, neck and on further consideration pulled at the waistband of his pants and sprinkled some down onto his boxers through the gap.

 

More than a little apprehensive when he gets to school he’s relieved to see that after an initial puzzled inhalation, Scott seemed to shrug it off and the others didn’t bat an eyelid at all.  The only person that he found looking at him thoughtfully throughout the day was Lydia.

 

As he walks down the hallway to his next class after lunch Lydia falls into step beside him.

 

“You look different today.”  Her lip-glossed mouth purses tightly when he doesn’t answer straight away.

 

“I dunno.”  He shrugs offhandedly.  “Don’t feel any different.”

 

Inside his heart is racing.  He waves goodbye and pushes open the door to his Modern History class thankful to have escaped more or less unscathed.  He’d lied.  He did feel different.  Didn’t know if it was apparent to everyone but he just felt more confident in himself. 

 

Knowing that Derek had wanted him so badly.. had come to his bedroom overnight and more or less begged for that blow job shook him to his very core and then when he steadied he just felt the deepest pleasure in knowing that he had made Derek come so hard that he’d been left shaking.  He Stiles Stilinski had done that to the Alpha.. literally made his legs go weak.

 

That evening he’s sitting in his bedroom, his Dad’s gone to work pulling another late night shift so some of the other officers with children younger than what Stiles is could spend some time with their families. 

 

The weekly pack meeting is the following night at the loft and he can’t wait to see the wolf again.  Although he is worried that he may give himself away to the rest of the pack somehow.  It’s not that he’s ashamed of anything that they do but at the moment it’s private, if even he doesn’t know what this.. this thing is between him and Derek well he just thinks it would be better to figure it out first than to confuse all the other pack members as well.

 

The slide of the window goes up and for a moment it doesn’t register and then it does and Stiles can feel his cock give a quick twitch in his boxers.  Derek.  He’s standing in the middle of Stiles’ room and he just looks at Stiles. 

 

Stiles can see that his hands are claws and he’s got them buried in his thighs, they’re hooked through the denim of his dark jeans and must surely be piercing his flesh.  His knuckles are white.

 

Stiles doesn’t say a word just gets out of his seat doesn’t even bother to power down his laptop and walks to stand in front of Derek.  Derek has a look on his face that’s equal parts desperation and uncertainty.  His adam’s apple bobs up and down furiously as he swallows hard again and again like he’s trying to work up the courage to say something.

 

He doesn’t need to.  Stiles reaches out and grabs both of his hands that are trying to gouge into his flesh and once he’s released them from where they’re hooked in he holds them in his bringing them up to rest against his chest.  He looks into Derek’s face and slowly smiles because he’s here. 

 

In an instant he can feel Derek relax and he’s hesitantly smiling back and Stiles sucks in a deep breath because it’s breathtaking he’s never seen the other man so open, and for an instant Stiles could almost believe happy.  Derek lets out a small broken whine when Stiles leads him to the bed.

 

The next morning Stiles feels the bed covers at his father’s knock and again they’re warm to the touch. 

 

This is the pattern for the next few days.  Even after the pack meeting at the loft the following night, Stiles had driven home and had waited knowing that Derek had given him the barest most subtlest of nods as he’d looked at him with a question in his eyes to which Stiles had responded simply with that smile that nearly always drew one out of Derek too. 

 

Each time Derek enters Stiles’ bedroom he can tell that the older man is still unsure of his welcome.  He seems to be of the belief that Stiles will have changed his mind at some point during the 24 hours they are apart.  Every time Stiles holds his hand out to him there is a look of amazement that crosses the werewolf’s face as if he can’t quite comprehend that Stiles wants this.. wants him too.

 

It’s almost been a week and during that time it’s just been Stiles giving Derek blow jobs, not that the wolf hasn’t offered to reciprocate, but Stiles is still unsure of the whole sex thing with a supernatural creature.  So far nothing’s happened to him with what they’re doing and he’s quite happy to keep it that way.  

 

He can’t help the anxious thoughts that race through his mind when he thinks about some of the things he’s researched.  He’s read a number of books from Deaton’s private collection which just about make him want to run screaming out into the night regarding certain rituals not just involving weres but other druidic ones.  

 

The internet provides him with a wide and varied perspective on werewolves and their sexual practices.  Admittedly some of it is works of fiction, but there are also myths and legends that have certain aspects about sex with werewolves that freak Stiles out, he knows a lot of these are symbolic but still.  For starters, he doesn’t want to get pregnant.. yeah.. that’s right male pregnancy.. nuh uh.. or being turned into a chick.. he has enough problems being ADHD let alone throw in PMS into the mix as well.  So safe sex equates to blow jobs because basically there is no way in hell he’s having ass babies or growing a vagina.

 

That said they have tried a few different positions though.

 

One night Stiles didn’t kneel by the bed.  He puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and pushes down and the wolf lets him.  Derek’s on his knees and he reaches out and grabs Stiles by the hips and nuzzles into his belly and doesn’t that just make his cock even fucking harder than what it was.  When Derek tries to mouth his way down the front to his groin, Stiles steps back shushing the other man when he starts to growl heatedly not happy that he’s moving away.

 

“Pull it out for me Derek.. let me see that big cock of yours..”  Stiles has been growing exponentially more and more confident at each encounter with the wolf and he’s starting to know what Derek likes.. what pressure, what suction, where to touch and what to say that will push the other man’s buttons until he has him literally howling the rooftop down. 

 

“Come on.. stroke it.. make it nice and big for me..”  Stiles watches as burning red colour blazes across Derek’s cheekbones.  He never wears a belt now, lesson learned from their first encounter, so he quite quickly opens up his fly and pulls out his cock, giving it a couple of quick strokes and a squeeze at the base.

 

“I need to see more Derek..  Pull your jeans down further okay.”

 

“Stiles..” Derek begins, it’s not that he dislikes being told what to do but he’s usually quite keen to get on with things.

 

“Derek.”  Stiles says back with a playful grin as he climbs onto his bed.  He lies on his back across it and has to shuffle back a little bit on his elbows to get in the right position.  With his head hanging off the edge of the mattress Stiles can see that Derek’s a bit startled and unsure at what he’s doing.

 

“So.. you bringing that cock over here anytime soon because I really want you to fuck my mouth.”  And just like that the penny obviously drops and Derek’s ripping off his t-shirt and frantically pulling his jeans all the way down his strong thighs.  His cock’s become hard as iron in an instant. 

 

“I need you to support my neck okay?”  The only response he gets is a low whine, but then he feels a strong hand cup the back of his neck and yeah.. Derek’s got him.  Holding him with a firm and gentle hand.  He doesn’t doubt for an instant that Derek will hold him safe even if the world decided to end right at this moment. 

 

Stiles settles into Derek’s palm and then he opens his mouth and licks his lips and sighs almost in relief as Derek uses his other hand to feed him the thick shaft.  In this position it’s flattened his tongue and opened his throat right up and Derek slides almost the whole way in unhindered. 

 

“Fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. Stiles..”  Stiles reaches back with his hands and grips Derek’s hips and he guides him letting him fuck into his mouth and Derek’s obviously turned on by this whole position because his cock’s swelling in Stiles’ mouth.  It’s so hard and rigid that he thinks it must be bordering on painful.  Derek’s pushing in and out and as he does Stiles flickers his tongue against the tip on the outstroke as it rests on his lips.

 

“You don’t know what you do to me.. God your mouth.. just wanna fuck it..”  Stiles hums in appreciation and that just obviously does something for Derek because he becomes a bit more forceful, his hips snapping rather than thrusting and from his upside down position Stiles can see Derek’s big weighty balls start to draw up and he knows what this means, almost wants to purr because soon he’ll be swallowing not just his cock but his come as well.

 

Then he notices something else.  Derek looks swollen around the base of his cock, the skin looks red, more flushed with colour there and as the other man continues to slide his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth he can feel this ridge pressing against his lips, each time it does Derek whines and his hips stutter briefly out of synch.

 

There’s no way it’s going to fit in his mouth, but obviously Derek needs some stimulation there to get off.  Dragging his hands away from Derek’s hips he encircles the base of Derek’s cock making it a nice tight grip and when he pulls back on the outstroke Stiles locks his fingers into place.  If Derek wants to push through with that ridge.. that knot.. holy fuck.. that knot then it’s not going to be easy.

 

When Derek encounters that barrier he growls and whines, breathing harsh and loud and he wriggles his hips and butts against it trying to press that swollen ridge past Stiles’ fingers.  Derek’s getting increasingly more frantic as he tries to push through the ring, enough so that Stiles relents and eases his clasp slightly and allows Derek to push through but then he’s locked his fingers in behind it so that Derek can’t pull out.  Heat floods throughout his body because he knows what he’s mimicking for the werewolf.. and Derek loses the plot entirely.

 

He’s still gentle but his thrusts are pressing as deep as he possibly can push his cock into Stiles’ throat forcing Stiles to breathe somewhat jerkily through his nose.  Derek’s keening wildly over him and when Stiles clamps his hands around Derek’s knot and applies firm pressure all around he howls.  It echoes throughout the bedroom.

 

“Fuck.. yes.. gonna knot you.. gonna knot you so fucking good.. Stiles.. gonna give you my come.. give you my pups.. breed you so good..”  For all Stiles’ concerns about what werewolf sex could possibly do to him the sound of Derek out of control and wanting to ‘breed’ him and knotting him is almost more than his sex-addled brain can handle and his own hips that have been flexing and pushing up seeking friction pump even faster.

 

When Derek comes it’s like a flood and Stiles seriously wonders if he’s about to drown in it and wouldn’t that be a wonderful surprise for his Dad if he read the coroner report.  He swallows and swallows then he feels the gentle stroke of fingertips, the delicate rasp of claws against the long stretched out line of his throat.  Derek’s tenderly caressing the muscles there and Stiles can feel himself relax and it becomes easier.  When Derek starts to taper off with his pulses he slides out of Stiles’ mouth.  Still semi-hard and the knot an enflamed red at the base.

 

He climbs up onto the bed and drags Stiles across it so his head now rests on the mattress.  He tugs at Stiles’ sleep pants and pulls them down and completely off before lying between the sprawled long and well-toned legs.  He angles Stiles’ cock towards his mouth.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles chokes out as he can feel warm breath against the throbbing tip of his cock.

 

“Stiles.. let me.. please I need to okay?”  He waits for Stiles.. who simply can’t drag his eyes away from the sight of Derek’s mouth so close to his cock and then nods.

 

The slide into Derek’s hot wet mouth is the most agonizingly good sensation he’s ever experienced on this earth. 

 

“Derek..”  His voice trembles as the feelings wash over him and it almost feels like too much and that’s even before Derek starts to move his head.  When he does Stiles mewls, when he flickers his tongue around the shaft and then back up to the head Stiles wails, when he applies suction on each and every upstroke and flicks the tip of his tongue over his frenulum to then swipe over the head and dip into the slit Stiles screams.  He’s coming.. and lights flash in front of his eyes as he convulses, stomach muscles jerking hard as he pumps his cock.. pumps his come into Derek’s mouth.

 

When he semi-recovers, through the slits that are his eyes he sees that Derek’s pinned his hips down with one arm thrown across and he’s looking up from under those incredibly long dark lashes at Stiles face.  He rests his head on Stiles’ hip and just holds his softening cock in his mouth, doesn’t try to stimulate it for which he’s grateful because it’s way sensitive, and it’s comforting and soothing and Stiles reaches down and cups that most beautiful face.

 

“Thank you..”  His voice is a rasping almost grating noise from all the abuse his poor throat’s had tonight.  Even though Derek was as gentle as he could be given the circumstances.  Which reminds him..

 

“So knotting.. it’s a thing huh?  And breeding..”  He tries to sound calm about it, but it just makes him think of all the other things he’s read.  Because if knotting is real what else could be?

 

Derek blushes before releasing Stiles’ cock.  “I.. I’ve not.. Stiles I’ve never had a knot appear before.. I didn’t know I could until uhm  you.  It was.. it felt amazing.  And the breeding.. I.. I that was just instinct.. ‘cause obviously we can’t.. just wanting to with my..”  He pauses and just looks helplessly at Stiles.

 

“Oh.”  Cause really what could he say to that?  A small pleased feeling of satisfaction unfurls deep inside him.  He’s the only one that’s ever brought this out in the Alpha.

 

He has many favourite positions with Derek and his cock.  The one he likes best though is the very first one they tried with Stiles kneeling between Derek’s thighs as he sits on the bed and the other man draping himself over and sheltering him from everything with his arms and his body.  Derek whispers in his ear and watches with burning greedy eyes as Stiles sucks him and drains him dry.  The knot now it’s been.. woken up so to speak continues to appear and it makes Stiles’ ass clench up tight everytime feeling like something’s missing.. that he’s too empty and needs to be filled.

 

It’s taking longer for Derek to find release though and Stiles is beginning to wonder if maybe he’s getting bored with him already.  Although he doesn’t say anything and still looks at Stiles in wonder every time he finds acceptance when he climbs through Stiles’ bedroom window.  Derek has to come at least twice now before his cock settles down.  The previous night when it started to twitch and pulse for a third time Stiles had to beg off before his jaw was permanently locked in the ‘open wide’ position and just stroke him to completion.

 

Each and every night they fall asleep together and Derek no longer lies on top of the covers, he’s beneath them folding Stiles into his arms, drawing him in tight to his chest.  There are no more bruises under Derek’s eyes from lack of sleep.

 

 

Which leads to him now being trapped in his own bathroom with Derek on the other side of the door desperate to get in.  He knows that Derek could easily break the door down but the knowledge that the Sheriff would then know and then hunt him down and very likely shoot him does make him hesitate somewhat.

 

“Stiles.. baby let me in..”  Stiles looks into his eyes in the mirror and sees that they are wide and the pupils blown out with arousal.  Even afraid of what might happen he can’t deny that he wants Derek.. wants him in every way possible. 

 

“I know you’re afraid.. but don’t be.. don’t be afraid of me please.”  Derek’s voice sounds desperate and hurt all at the same time and he doesn’t want to hurt the other man.. not at all.. it’s just he’s still not gotten past those fears.. those things he’s read and much as he wants Derek.. he’s struggling to get past the idea that he could be changed so drastically by having sex with him.

 

He moves to the door.  Presses his ear to the wood and listens. 

 

“Stiles.”  He jerks back, it sounded like Derek’s mouth was right where his ear was, the sound penetrating the wood as though it wasn’t even there.

 

“What did you mean that ‘it’s not enough’?”  Tonight when Stiles had taken hold of his hand ready to lead him to the bed, Derek hadn’t moved.  Stiles had looked over his shoulder at him knowing that bewilderment was probably written all over his face, because he can’t hide his feelings from Derek. 

 

They’ve become closer than he ever thought possible.  Most nights when he’s being held close in the other man’s arms they talk.  It can last for anywhere from 10 minutes to their most memorable being an hour.  Sometimes it’s about their respective days, sometimes about things Stiles has been studying at school and sometimes they talk about themselves. 

 

Dreams of the future when they’re not being hunted or things no longer wanting to kill them.  Which College and course Stiles should do and how to rebuild the Hale family home in a way that is new yet retains a feeling of how it was when Derek’s family lived there. 

 

Memories of the past and Stiles knows now that Laura didn’t know about Kate seducing Derek and that to this day Derek regrets not telling her even if it meant she would hate him forever.  Because witnessing her bafflement at how their family was attacked killed him inside.

 

Just as Derek knows that when his Mom died, Stiles had to be dragged kicking and screaming to her funeral because he couldn’t say goodbye.. couldn’t.. and that he was grateful to his Dad now even though he’d told him he hated him back then for making him go, because the moment he entered the church a wave of peacefulness had washed over him.. the kind he only got when his Mom would hold his hand.

 

So yeah, he can’t hide his feelings not even sure if he wants to now.  It’s taken him a while to realise that this thing.. he can’t even bring himself to say the word and wants to kick himself in the ass because he’s so gutless.. these feelings he’s discovered aren’t new. 

 

They’ve always been there, emerging every now and then to keep Derek afloat in a swimming pool for two hours, to question him on the possible flaws in breaking into a bank with so very little space his own issues with claustrophobia coming out then wanting to protect the wolf and brushing Derek’s arm with his hand when he really wanted to grab on and drag the wolf into the back of that ambulance with he and Cora and get the hell out of Dodge.  So many times and he wants it to never end.. wants more.. wants everything.  Everything with Derek.

 

He just doesn’t want to have to change from the boy he is.  The man he’s growing to be.. because he kinda likes him and he fits.  Stiles the teenage boy is right. 

 

So when Derek says “Stiles it’s not enough.. I need more.. I need to fuck you.. knot you before I go insane..”  Stiles eyes had flashed to Derek’s when he said the last part and indeed there’s a wild sheen to Derek’s spectacular myriad-coloured eyes.  It makes Stiles stomach pitch in a good way because he’s so tempted.. tempted beyond belief.

 

“I.. you.. you want to fuck me..”   A hot flush radiates from his chest outwards until his very fingertips are blushing.

 

“Yes.”  Derek’s voice is a deep rumble of want and need. 

 

“I.. I need to go uhm.. to the bathroom.”  Derek growls hungrily taking his words to be acceptance his eyes bleed to burning flames and Stiles can see a stripe of scalding red appear high on his cheeks and across his nose.  When he starts to follow him close behind, Stiles holds up his hand and Derek snatches at it holding it in his and rubs his thumb over the back caressing his knuckles and it sends a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

 

“Derek ahh.. dude I’ve got this.. okay you just wait here..”  Stiles indicates his bed with a nod of his head.  Reluctantly Derek let’s go of his hand and walks to the bed and stands by it.  Okay.. no sitting then just standing and waiting and looking like he’s going to devour Stiles whole.  He sees Derek’s hands are clenched tight into fists at his sides, knuckles white.

 

What the fuck is he gonna do?  He can feel panic start to rise inside, knows that maybe he’s stupid for not talking these things out with Derek sooner, but he just didn’t want to rock the boat on what had started to feel like a.. a genuine thing between them. 

 

Doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he walks past his chest of drawers and he drags his hand over the top and palms his car keys and picks up a bath towel he’d dropped on the floor earlier like he’s about to take it back to the bathroom and hides them amongst the folds.  Just feels the need to escape.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice stops him in his tracks just as he’s in the doorway.  He glances over his shoulder.  The wolf is looking at him with puzzlement, head tilted to one side and he’s breathing in deeply.  Derek’s eyes change from red back to green and they watch him warily.  “Stiles are you afraid of me?  Of this?”

 

“No.. no.. me afraid.  Hah.. I laugh in the face of..”  He stops abruptly, because that Lion King quote doesn’t quite fit with what he’s trying to tell Derek and the other man seems to be aware of it too.  He takes a step forward and Stiles takes one back.  Stiles is trembling, he’s so confused he wants this more than anything he just doesn’t want to hear Derek tell him that actually there is a price to be paid for sexy times, namely his ‘nads or that he could join the cast of “Teen Mom”.  He takes another stumbling step back and the damn keys slip from the folds of the damp towel and land on the floor with a ringing clatter.

 

He looks down at the keys and then up to Derek’s shattered hurt face, can feel all his muscles tense ready to move.

 

“Stiles.. don’t run.. damn it..”  Derek’s watching every movement and Stiles can see his chest is starting to move more and more rapidly with each breath, his eyes have flipped from green back to fiery red.  “Run.. and I’ll chase..”

 

Stiles bolts figuring he can make it the few metres to the bathroom next to his room.  He crashes into the door and slams it shut behind him, but not before he’s seen how quickly the wolf’s moved.. how close he is to reaching him.  He hears claws lightly scrape the wooden door just as he flicks the lock.

 

“Open the door Stiles..”  He can hear the shuddering breaths that the wolf is making on the other side of the door.  Remembers how when he’d looked back down the hallway that Derek was wolfed out and his eyes were looking at him as though he were a tasty treat.  One great big Stiles snack that he wanted to take a big ol’ bite out of.

 

“I need you Stiles.. open the door for me.. come on baby..”  He’s coaxing one moment like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth and the next he’s demanding, voice hard and commanding.  In full Alpha mode.

 

“Stiles.. Damn it open this door right now..”

 

Five minutes later and the silence is too much for Stiles after such demanding and pleading.. he asks through the door.  “What did you mean that ‘it’s not enough’?”

 

“I don’t mean the sex Stiles.. it’s everything.. it’s that I can’t go on like this..”  Derek’s voice is pained.  Stiles feels his legs lose all their strength and slowly he’s sliding down the doors of the bathroom cabinet until he plants his ass on the cold tiles.

 

“You want to stop then?”  Stiles can feel a band form around his chest and it’s slowly compressing everything within it, until his heart feels like it’s going to be squeezed to a stop.  How can he doubt it?  Look at where they are.  Only a door between them but it feels like miles.

 

“No.. no..”  Derek sounds desperate.  “I just.. Stiles I want more.. I don’t want to just come to you of a night and get off.  I want to see you during the day.. I want to take you on a date.. I want to meet your Dad and be terrified when he warns me to look after you and not take advantage or he’ll shoot me.. I want him to know that I’m here.. that I’m part of you.. that I’ll always look after you.  I want to walk down the street and hold your hand so everyone knows how lucky I am that you’re with me." He pauses for a long intense moment that almost has Stiles opening the door to check its gone so quiet in the hallway. "What do you want to do?” Derek asks hesitantly.

 

“What happened to trying to stay away and me being 17 and you being too broken?”  Stiles can’t believe what he’s hearing, it almost sounds like a declaration.. on Derek’s part.

 

“I think the past few weeks have shown that I can’t stay away from you.. I don’t’ want to.. I need to be near you Stiles.. I sometimes feel like I’m that dull fluttering moth that hovers around the glittering brilliant flame I can’t help myself even if it means I start to burn at the edges.  When I’m with you I don’t feel so broken anymore.”  Derek’s voice is a heavy rasp through the door, even though he can’t see him he can still tell that he believes what he’s saying.

 

Stiles feels his heart shift in his chest as it swells with emotion. 

 

“Answer a few questions and..and  just answer these okay?”  He’s looking down at the gap under the door seeing the shadow move on the other side and knows that Derek’s sitting down too.  When the tips of a couple of fingers appear at that gap he doesn’t hesitate to press his against them, letting his fingers slide in between.  He can’t help but sigh at the touch.

 

“If I we have sex and you knot me will I become your mate?”  He asks tremulously.

 

“Yes.”  Derek’s voice is pitchy and he can tell he’s nervous as hell.  “It effects wolves more than their human mates.. it means you’re it for me Stiles.. my only.. but you.. you can always walk away.”

 

Stiles swallows hard.  Derek’s laying it on the line here.  If he is, then Stiles can only do the same and take a good hard look at what he’s getting into.  Derek’s right, he is broken to a certain extent.  He’s had more heartache and tragedy in his first 23 years than many people get in a lifetime.  He’s also moody, grumpy and very capable of pissing people off, Stiles included.  On the flip side, he tries to do what’s right.  He’s gentle and kind when no one can see.. would rupture something before he hurt Stiles and oh my God.. it suddenly dawns on him.. he’s Belle from ‘Beauty and the beast’ and Derek’s obviously.. well, who knew?

 

“If we have sex will I have your ass babies?”

 

“My what?”  

“Ass babies Derek, ass babies.. just answer the question.”  This is the deal breaker there was no way in hell…

 

“No.. God no.”  Derek sounds suitably horrified and Stiles nods in approval.  Good answer.

 

“Will I have babies of yours at any time?  Fruit of your loins planted in my fertile garden etc..”

 

“Uh unless there’s something you’re not telling me the only way you could have my pups is if you were a girl.”  Derek’s just starting to sound bewildered and confused, so Stiles strokes his fingers soothingly.

 

“Great segueway funnily enough, that’s my next question, if we have sex will I become a girl?

 

“Ufff”  Stiles hears the distinct sound of thumping against the wooden door.. once, twice, three times.

 

“What’s that?  Are you okay?”

 

“Fine.. just banging my head against the door trying to get rid of some of these images you’ve put in there.”

 

“Tell me about it.. seriously, I am asking will my cock drop off and will I grow boobs and a vagina if you sex me up.  Because I’m warning you now.. hide the sharp objects when I’m PMS’ing... and make sure there’s plenty of chocolate.  Reese’s pieces and nobody will get hurt.”  The more this goes on and the more Derek gives him the answers he needs Stiles feels better and his sense of humour comes back with a vengeance.

 

“Good God.. no.. please let it end now.”  Derek chokes out.

 

“Hang on just a couple more.  Will I become an Omega and go into heat at the drop of a hat whenever you look at me and self-lubricate?  And will I need to use feminine hygiene products because of it?”  There’s silence and then the strangest sound.  He has a sneaking suspicion as to what it could be.. but decides to go with the obvious first.

 

“Derek.. are you strangling a cat out there?”

 

There’s a choking noise and then Stiles can only look at the door as if it’s committed a capital offence when he hears hysterical laughter coming from the other side.  Stiles huffs loudly in disapproval and then smiles at himself, amused at his own snarkiness.  He can’t deny how good it is to hear his wolf laugh like that.

 

It goes on for a long time.  A very long time.

 

“What the hell?  Stiles what sort of questions are these?”  His voice is hoarse from laughing so much and every now and then he snorts and makes a funny hiccupping giggling noise while Stiles is trying to have a serious conversation.  Really, Derek Hale giggling.. it’s beyond comprehension.

 

“They are very valid questions after extensive research.”

 

“You’re kidding me right.  Research where?  “True blood” and “Buffy” are not accurate sources of information.”

 

“Ohh.. shut up Mr-Smarty-Wolfy-Pants.. just answer the question?”  Stiles says belligerently.

 

“Self-lubricate.  No but it’s a pretty good idea because if I have my way you’ll be sitting on my cock a lot of the time.”  There it is again.. laughing and it does something to Stiles inside to hear the other man losing control like this.

 

“Fuck.. that’s kinda hot.”  Stiles’ whispers.  Although he’s not quite sure which he means, the sitting on Derek’s cock or the laughter.  Then decides it can be both.

 

“Stiles.. is that it with the questions?” 

 

“Uhh just one more okay?”  Here goes time to put it on the line, cards on the table and he hopes that Derek’s playing with the same deck.

 

“Alright.”  He sounds resigned now.

 

“Do you love me as much as I love you?”  There is deathly quiet from the other side of the door for the longest time.

 

“Stiles can you ask that one again.. I.. I don’t think I heard you right.”  His voice is pitchy and breathless.

 

“Okay.. do you love me as much as I love you?”

 

“No.”  Stiles’ heart shatters.  “I love you more.”  And it is rebuilt in an instant, stronger than before.

 

“When?”  Stiles asks and Derek seems to know what he’s asking.

 

“That first time in the woods I noticed you, couldn’t help it.  But it was when you were inside Peter’s nursing home and I realised who the Alpha was and I didn’t think I’d get to you in time.”  His voice holds the remembered panic in it still and Stiles realises that his wolf is full of insecurities that are going to take a lot of love and patience to help him get over them.

 

“In the woods I’d never seen anyone.. no one as beautiful as you.. and there you were.. huffing and puffing about trespassing and I could see such sorrow at your very heart.  I didn’t realise what this draw was that I felt for you, like a metal filing to a magnet I couldn’t keep away but when you came to my room that time.. had me up against the door.. you knew didn’t you how turned on I was.. how much I wanted you to kiss me.”

 

“Yes.. and I wanted to so badly you have no idea.. but 16 Stiles and I was on the run and it just looked bleak.. I’d not long lost Laura.. and I didn’t think I’d even have a future.. I couldn’t drag you down with me.”  They are both silent as they re-examine those events with fresh eyes and see things maybe in a different light.

 

“Can I ask you one?”  There’s an urgency to Derek’s voice now.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you gonna open this door anytime soon so I can finally kiss you?”  Stiles shudders as heat washes over him in a complete wave as he thinks how bizarre can it be that after everything they’ve done together physically they’ve never even once kissed and he can’t wait..

 

“Yes.”  He pulls himself up and unlocks the door and opens it slowly peering around to see Derek standing in the doorway and.. he’s no longer standing on his own two feet he’s been swept up carried along by a tsunami of burning heat and Derek’s pressing his mouth to his as he feels the bathroom wall at his back.

 

It’s hot and hungry and messy.  Derek’s kisses bruise with their urgency and he cups Stiles jaw in his hand and holds him in place so his mouth and tongue can part his lips and then he’s plunging into the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth and groaning and grinding his body against the younger man’s until they are breathless and Stiles feels on the verge of passing out.  It’s all too intense.  He loves it.

 

“God Stiles.. I love you.. love you so much..”  Derek’s mouthing hotly against his jawline, giving little nips whenever he finds a chocolate drop mole then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

 

“Please Derek.. I don’t think I can wait much longer.”  Stiles can feel his insides are like a boiling cauldron of need and the only thing that could even possibly soothe that flame is Derek.. Derek deep inside him and..

 

“Fuck..please Derek come on..”

 

Derek lifts Stiles legs, letting him wrap them around his hips and reaches down and tugs at the back of Stiles’ sleep pants until he has them tucked under the firm globes of Stiles bare ass which he then grabs hold of to support him.  Turning, Derek moans hotly as he looks in the mirror and Stiles twists his head to look over his shoulder and fuck me sideways.. that is so fucking hot he’s gonna explode right here, right now.

 

His t-shirt is rucked up and his pants are tucked under and Derek’s big warm hands cup his bare ass, a cheek in each hand and Derek’s squeezing and rubbing at the firm flesh which is gradually turning pink with all the touching and pinching.  When he parts the globes as far as he possibly can, Stiles can see in the mirror the little bud of furled skin that is his entrance.. holy shit.. his guts clench impossibly tight as he feels a burst of precome pulse out of the tip of his cock and he can see the little bud clench and pulse too. 

 

Derek growls his name and then he’s practically running back to Stiles’ bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him and dropping Stiles onto the bed.

 

Derek strips out of his clothes in such a hurry that Stiles can hear cloth tear and buttons pop.  Stiles rises to his knees and strips easily out of his loose t-shirt and cotton sleep pants.  He’s completely naked in front of the other man and feels somehow that not only is he physically naked but emotionally as well. 

 

He’s stripped bare in front of the man he loves and who miraculously loves him too.  His cock is a delicious ache and it throbs and pulses against his thighs.  Stiles shimmies off the bed and pads over to where Derek’s trying to unsuccessfully drag his jeans over the shitkicker boots he’s still wearing. 

 

Derek freezes as Stiles steps nearer and his eyes are filled with love and burning hunger as they travel over the length of his nude body.  A continuous growling vibrates through his chest in seeming approval of what he sees before him.

 

Stiles kneels before him his hands swiftly loosening the laces on the heavy boots and as he works he leans forward and lets his shoulder brush against the thickly muscled thigh before him.  With everything he does to help Derek take his boots off and the denim jeans he’s wearing Stiles brushes against him, his forearm against Derek’s calf, his cheek against the outside of his knee, the brush of his soft hair against the underside of Derek’s balls.  By the time he’s finished Derek’s a trembling mess. 

 

With Derek freed from the entrapment of his clothes, Stiles sits back on his heels and looks up from under his lashes at the hard muscular body to meet the eyes of his very-soon-to-be mate.  Keeping hold of the blazing red ones he presses a light kiss on the tip of Derek’s cock, before drawing the head into his mouth and lightly suckling on it.

 

It’s evidently all too much for Derek who sweeps Stiles up into his arms and lays him on the bed and covers him with his body.  It’s evidently too much for Stiles as well as he trembles and shakes beneath the powerful man, just the feel of him pressed against his entire body is a torment and a delight. 

 

Sliding his fingers through the hair at the back of Derek’s neck he draws him down and they’re kissing and it’s magic.  Tongues sliding, lips moving and mouths sucking these are the kisses he’s only dreamed of.. wet, hot and passionate.  With nipping, sucking bites Derek moves along Stiles’ jaw to plunder where the shoulder meets the neck.  Stiles can only writhe at the sensations that are scorching through him.

 

All his senses are aflame, wherever Derek touches him his skin tingles and his body lurches forward seeking more of his touch and his own hands feel like there are sparks shooting from his fingertips and up his arms as he traces patterns all over Derek’s back and shoulders.  The taste and scent of him in his mouth is a wild brush of salt against his tastebuds as he licks his fevered sweat slick skin.. it’s not the pungent hormonal horror that can be found in the boy’s locker room at school.. Derek’s is clean and almost fresh there’s a hint almost of the woods underlying it all.  The sounds they make echo in his ears and every moan and gasp, every hiss at a touch sends his body arching off the bed.

 

Everywhere is on fire, everywhere is sensitive to the point of pain, everywhere needs to be touched.  Legs tangle and groins clash, heavy cocks press into each other and rub and rub, the friction a need greater than oxygen, only eased by the leaking of precome that smoothes the way, it makes them moan heatedly. 

 

“Derek please.. I can’t take anymore.. I need you..”  Stiles is whimpering, is he dying he’s never felt anything this intense before.   Derek drops his head onto Stiles chest and drags his mouth to one aching nipple and he circles it with his tongue before suckling it to a hardened tip and then nipping at it in little light bites that send Stiles’ body arching beneath him.  Wants to see that again so he drags his tongue across to the opposite nipple and applies the same torturous attention to it. 

 

Stiles can’t bear it anymore and thrashes and writhes under the other man.  Derek’s cock is so big and hard and pressed into his belly, grinding against him and he doesn’t need it there.. needs it buried in him.  He wraps his legs around Derek’s hips and starts to pump upwards.

 

“Love me Derek.. love me..”  Stiles is frantic he needs this so bad.

 

“I do.. dear God I do..”  Derek’s voice is harsh and he easily manhandles Stiles onto his elbows and knees.  With his ass propped up into the air Stiles feels as though he is purely a creature of sensation and he’s about to be thrust into the maelstrom of possession and desire for the first time.  Wants it so bad.

 

“Lube?”  Derek has been reduced to one word sentences.  Stiles can sympathise and flicks his head towards the bedside drawer.  Derek moves swiftly and when he starts to rub the fluid between his fingers to warm it, Stiles places his hand on his arm.

 

“I like it cooler.. like how it starts off different to me.. I want to know that it’s someone else’s hand, their fingers.. yours Derek only yours.. let it slowly warm up inside..”   Derek shudders at the description and slowly drags his fingers up and down the seam of Stiles’ ass.  Gentle oh so gentle, he just brushes against the sensitive little pucker and Stiles wants to scream at the torment, remembers his Dad isn’t here so he does.  Derek doesn’t relent though.  Over and over his fingers drag softly over Stiles’ flesh as though he has all the time in the world.

 

With more lube on his fingers Derek starts to press lightly into the pucker on each sweeping pass until it feels like Stiles is rocking back into him each time.  Stiles rocks back harder and harder, eagerly seeking those fingers that press and torment not giving him what he wants.  Until suddenly it does, one lone fingertip breaches him.

 

“Derek.”  He wails.  Pushing back harder trying to draw more of that finger inside him.  He needs more and he urgently and insistently rocks back further and further until he has more of that broad long finger inside him and Derek’s cursing loudly.   Stiles jerks in shock as he feels a sharp nip on the cheek of his ass and.. it feels good.

 

“Again.”  Is that his voice.. that throaty, husky one that rasps across his very senses, hearing for himself how turned on he is. 

 

Derek growls and starts to lick and nip at Stiles ass cheeks all the while his finger is pushing steadily in and out.  When Derek pulls it out Stiles whimpers at the loss, can’t help himself.

 

“Ssshhh.  It’s alright..”  Derek soothes as much as he’s able with a voice that sounds like he’s gargled with gravel.

 

He keens in delight at the stretch of a second lubed finger pressing into him, again Derek torments him by going so extremely slow that his nerve endings feel like they’re blistered.  Stiles is grunting desperate for something.. something more. 

 

When Derek screws his fingers within his passage, the twisting motion catching something inside that makes him tremble and he collapses face first onto the bed his ass still high in the air.  Derek strokes his back gently soothingly as he continues to push and twist.. push and twist over and over until Stiles feels sure that he’s going to die.  He’s riding on an edge that’s a deliriously heady one, too far one side or the other and it will be over due to him coming from the pleasure or shrinking down to nothing from the pain.

 

“One more baby.. you can take it..”  When three fingers push into him so slowly, Stiles lifts up onto his knees forcing Derek to drop his hand and Stiles begins to ride his fingers letting gravity and Derek pump up into him.  He grips his own thighs for a long time as leverage before he drags his own hands over his body, stroking and caressing, knowing that the wolf  is watching his every movement, the harsh and fast breathing at his ear a dead giveaway.  Stiles lifts off his hand completely before sending Derek a heated look over his shoulder.

 

“No more.. no more fingers.. no more teasing.. I love you.. I want you Derek inside me now.. fucking me.. knotting me..”  Derek is frozen as he speaks, until the moment he’s not and he’s over Stiles wrapping an arm around his waist so fast and he can hear Derek using the lube, slicking it over flesh.  All the time he’s growling words at him.

 

“Love you.. gonna fuck you so good.. so tight.. feel so right.. gonna bury my cock in you so deep Stiles you gonna feel it in your throat..”

 

The time for talking and teasing and prepping is over and Derek presses the fat head of his cock to Stiles’ pucker and pushes in.  He roars when Stiles pushes back to capture the head.  Stiles moans at the delightful stretch.  Stiles has always enjoyed playing with his ass when masturbating, if it’s not with his fingers then it’s usually with a large candle that he found in the novelty section of a gift shop meant for a hen's night, it's shaped like a penis and it's currently hidden away at the back of his closet.  Whack on a condom and it's good to go. It’s not like he can walk into a sex shop or order on line as he doesn’t have a credit card and can only imagine his Dad’s expression if he borrowed his and that showed up on a statement. It makes him shudder at the thought. 

 

Big is good.. so good and Derek’s bigger than anything he’s ever taken back there before.  Derek pushes on through until Stiles can feel the slap of Derek’s balls flush against his ass as he bottoms out.

 

Stiles breathes steadily through his nose trying to relax his muscles.  This is way more intense than anything he’s ever experienced before.

 

“Stiles?”  There’s a number of unspoken questions in the way Derek says his name.  It’s are you okay.. does this feel good.. do you want me to stop.. can I even stop.. I love you.

 

“Fuck me Derek.. fuck me.. need you to..”  It’s all he can say in reply and then he moans when Derek draws out and pushes back in, all of him that huge long length.  Slow and easy, he begins pushing in and out over and over, nerve endings raw and ready just to feel something, anything.. pleasure or pain just as long as he can feel.

 

They swiftly find a rhythm, a glide of movement that sets Stiles teeth on edge it’s so good.  He lets his wolf know.

 

“Derek.. you feel so good.. so good.. love you.. love you..”  His eyes roll back in his head as Derek pushes harder and Stiles knows what that little bump is that he’s feeling as Derek grinds in.  It makes his own swollen cock bob up and down in want.

 

“Sorrysorrysorry.. don’t want to hurt you.. but need to knot you.. have to..”  The sounds of flesh on flesh is music, a rhythmic percussion of strikes and slaps as hips meet hips.  It gets faster and faster.  Derek whines, as he tries to push that last swollen couple of inches past the resistant rim.  His fingers dig deeper into the sparse flesh at Stiles’ hips and there will be bruising there tomorrow, he has no doubt.

 

Stiles can feel his wolf getting wilder and more desperate the longer he can’t push his knot in and Stiles can only do one thing to assist.  He drops his head back down to the mattress, turns so he can see over his shoulder, out of one eye at least. 

 

Derek’s a picture of frustrated lust, sweat glistening over his body.  His abs flexing and bunching as he pumps into Stiles.  All of his muscles are tense, tendons pronounced in his neck.  His eyes are burning red and his fangs dig into his lower lip.  A red flush stains his pale skin from his chest and up his neck to bloom high on his cheeks. 

 

Stiles reaches back with his free hands and with his long slender fingers grasps each buttock and pulls them apart.  The extra stretch combined with a simultaneous push and twist from Derek’s cock sees his knot forge it’s way past the tight ring of muscle.

 

They both whimper, Derek in triumph and Stiles in agonized pleasure.  The knot is pressing on things deep inside that he knew of in a general way from research, he’d only really felt it tonight when Derek had pushed his fingers in and skimmed over it. 

 

This is different this is a grinding against a pleasure centre that is relentless.. there is no respite.. no reprieve only the pure sensation of  Derek still trying to push and pull with it inside him and it presses that spot again and again.  Stiles can only scream as it’s too much and his cock starts to pulse and jerk as his orgasm bursts out of him.  The pulsing travels to his ass and he can feel himself clenching around Derek’s cock.. around Derek’s knot.

 

Derek drapes himself over Stiles’ back, hot and sweat slick, and wraps his arms around him holding on tight and there’s growling and panting and the swiping of Derek’s tongue against the meaty part of the crook of his neck.  He’s trying to shove as much of his cock into Stiles as he possibly can but the rippling contractions of Stiles orgasm hold him in place and Derek breaks..  Stiles can feel his cock flex deep inside and he’s spurting hot fluid as he bites down on Stiles’ neck and holds him.  Holds him in place. 

 

Stiles is doubly penetrated, cock in his ass and fangs in the musculature of his neck.  The vibration of Derek’s growls travels through his bite and it’s so hot that Stiles can’t help but clamp down even tighter on the large piece of flesh that’s buried balls deep inside him. 

 

Over and over great racking shudders ripple through Derek as he holds him tight as though Stiles is his anchor through this.  Derek eases them over onto their side and all the while Stiles can feel his cock pulsing and jerking still inside him and he sighs in contentment.  There will be no complaints about their sex life he can guarantee it.

 

Derek strokes his chest, over and over, fingers gently trailing over the defining grooves and lines of Stiles’ body.   He whispers in Stiles’ ear how happy he is, how amazing Stiles is, how good, how hot and most importantly of all how much he loves him.  Stiles is happy and exhausted, but not too exhausted to twist slightly and look over his shoulder and if Derek lifts up slightly looking down then they can quite easily reach other’s mouths and kiss.  It’s sweet and loving and Stiles lifts up his arm and hooks it around the back of Derek’s head cupping it and threading his fingers through soft black hair. 

 

“I love you Derek Hale.”  He punctuates it with a deep kiss, swiping his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

 

“I love you Stiles Stilinski.”  He pauses for one moment.  “I love you my mate.”

 

Stiles is motionless for so long that Derek nudges him and he looks up guiltily when he sees the doubt that flickers in the other man’s eyes.  

 

“I’d forgotten.. and you’re my mate.”  He breathes in disbelief.  Can feel the burn of the bite on his neck as it throbs and it's a pain that he would endure over and over again for the man at his side.

 

“You are my mate.”  Stiles can feel his mouth stretch almost painfully as he gives the biggest widest smile.  Derek outshines him though with the one he gives back and to Stiles it almost feels like Derek’s giving him a gift.  He’s pretty sure that no one has seen him smile like this or heard him laugh like he had before in a long long time and he’s happy and grateful that out of all the people in the world Derek’s chosen him.

 

“Remind me tomorrow that I need to order some flowers.”  Stiles yawns.

 

“Who for?”  Derek asks curiously.  Snuggling in, cock still lodged in deep and he breathes Stiles scent in deep into his lungs.

 

“One banshee queen.”  Stiles smiles at the thought.  “I definitely owe her one.”


End file.
